creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 15
__NOWYSIWYG__ I need help How do I write my own creepypata? Where do I start? What do I do?Ilove.creepypasta2468 (talk) 04:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Um... well i dont understand what tildes are... or anything about wiki.... User:Angels can kill (User talk:Angels can kill{Angel} : Okay. Could I help you with anything? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) what the hell do you have aginst gaming pastas? : I don't think he has anything against them, he just keeps the ones that reach the QS and deletes the ones that don't. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank You!! Hey! I just wanted to thak you for deleting the page I made yesterday. I was using a Windows 8 browser (which sucks btw) and I completely screwed up. Also, I recently made a page (with the same name :-P) and I was wondering if I did it right as I don't recall ever adding it to a category. Thank you!! KillerQueen666 (talk) 20:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ayyyy... So I've been informed that the Bad and Unfinished templates/categories have been archived. I actually kind of like this since it takes a bit of the load off. I'm just curious, though; can I delete the link to the Unfinished Page list on the Genre Listing now that it doesn't really serve a purpose or does it still have some use? Sweet dreams... 02:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC) CarnivorousLuminousMongoose (talk) 14:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The teeth guy Sorry about posting my story.Twice.Without mercy for quality and consent. Just tried to see if It was any good. Since I'm a 14 yr old with no experience, I feel like it's amazing that It lasted more than 5 seconms without being deleted. Giving the same message to the other guy. CarnivorousLuminousMongoose (talk) 15:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC)ca you ban someone's account if it's connected with facebook? Stupid question, but I wanted confirmation. Re: Deleting I know, but I wasn't sure if that one pasta was unfinished or not, so I marked it and left a message on the authors talk page. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 21:35, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Uh hey,Been a long time now when you deleted my blog post.That's not a spam blog post, Just trying to get a Badge :) PASTAAAA Any advice on writing a good pasta, I seem to get them deleted a lot Hi I'm just wondering why my pasta has been deleted it was called Always read the fine print WHY? Dear LOLSKELETONS, I have just noticed that my page "The Time Must Come". I don't know why it was deleted ( I really didn't understand a thing why does it get removed because I was the only contributer?" I don't know but can you explain the deletion because it makes absolutely no sense at all. MAXMOEFOEisBoss (talk) 23:09, February 3, 2014 (UTC)MAXMOEFOEisBoss : It was deleted because it didn't meet the quality standards (meaning it wasn't very good). Also please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Autoplay in Pastas In my and a few other people's opinions, autoplay on pastas is just fucking annoying. I hate autoplay in general, but anyway, I'm removing it from pastas (not profiles) because it just kills the mood, I hope you're ok with this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Autoplay in pastas is actually against the rules. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Never knew that, can you quote it, I can't find it in the rules page. -- SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean it's not there? What the...? So, I was browsing throught CPW, and decided to check my profile page to see if anybody read my blog post. It was called "Anyone there?", and described the first episode of a comedy series I was writing for school. But somehow, it ended up not being there! "Somebody deleted my story!", I thought."I'm gonna ask LOLSKELETONS for help, maybe he can help me find out what happened." '' So here I am. I really don't know what happened. Was it because Somebody recognized it as a Zelda pasta, because Ben did a cameo on it? Was it because one of the characters was playing GTA, and my story hit the Autoral Rights zone? Was it a simple glitch that made the post not be registered? Would you kindly help me find out, and hopefully, retrieve it? Sincerely, Insane Flashbang (talk) 20:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Eduardo, AKA Insane Flashbang THANK YOU! I'm really glad you deleted my page! I realized it was a trollpasta and didn't know how to take it down. Thanks again! I understand if you don't want to give away your secret if you have one. I really need some tips on how to write good stories though, or anything better than AND THIS MONSTER JUMPED ON ME. Thanks. '''Thanks!' ---- Thanks for the reconsideration! Also, I don't really mind that my other pasta was deleted, since even I admit that it wasn't very good, (it's not my OC though, it is a true urban legend here.) By the way, when do I tag a pasta with the copyright category, was it? Does it apply to stories taken from books? Kind of confused here. --MonochromeSaya96 (talk) 12:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) URGENT Ok, how can I explain this? In short Sebasayala2 is a fucking vandal whose edits were unnoticed for so long, until I spotted that vandalism she did on Cul-de-sac in which she changed 20% of the story and the dates; making her version the more popular one (I changed the story to its original state, btw). The only thing I don't know how to fix is the shit that she added to The Playground (the minor edits in which she changed names and dates, not the ones which Shady undid). Please help me fix them. I also think the punishment for changing the story's plot is: a warning, then if they do it again, one month, then it will be a perma-block as they clearly won't learn. Also, reply to this ASAP as we need to find out if anymore people are doing this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Reporting minor vandalism As seen in this link , the user GermanAndProud simply added a very immature line into the story and got away with it for quite some time. Maybe a warning will be enough for him. That is all Let the Mist engulf you and drown you in the Shade... 18:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey im new here and i just wrote and uploaded a story called The Barber here, im not asking for it to be undeleted, just for an explanation.--DS 23:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) leaving I'm leaving! I've only been here for three days, but that's it. I don't like how things are being ran here. There are problems with the way you guys run things here, I'm not gonna put up with it! I'm disabling my account all together. I'm 100% sure you guys aren't gonna care; what I'm saying doesn't matter any way. Bye! TodesKopf (talk) 02:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC)TodesKopf I'm really good at imagining things but when, it comes to writing....It's terrible. I don't know how to explain it but it's just that whenever, I have a really good idea; I just don't know how to make it happen, you see? It's difficult. And it's okay. Maybe, in life, I'll improve. Just wanted to share you my thoughts~ Tips or advices would help~ Hi, I was just wondering why my pasta, The Puppet Boy (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Puppet_Boy?veaction=edit&redlink=1) was deleted. I know that it was the most terrible piece of writing ever (by far the worst thing I've done as I am in Y8, or 8th grade if you're American, and I'm working at a high grade for my age in English) but I just wanted some reasons to help me improve. My key downfall was that I didn't have a good idea so if you could give me some tips on how to come up with a good idea, I'd be grateful. Thanks, Dewb0ne or Joe --Dewb0ne (talk) 16:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Message from RegretfullyCrimson I just wanted to inform you of one thing. First of all me using cuss words really has no baring on my age. If that's the only thing you have to argue in your favor of me being "immature" then you already lost. It's the internet and I will cuss if I want. You take your volunteer position as a mod here way too seriously, please pull your head out of your ass before you get stuck in there. Secondly, you were the one who shit all over one of my stories, removed it, then let people publicly trash me for how horrible I was as a writier. If you haven't noticed I barely posted here in probably a year. Know why? Because I got an actual book published. Yeah so I guess you better go email that publishing company and tell them they made a mistake and I'm actually a horrible writer and everyone who bought my book deserves a refund. Honestly you people are so high and mighty over a job that actually means nothing it's laughable. I pity the way you feel you need to tear down work because yours isn't nearly as good. I hope you suffer in obscurity here while actual writers like me go on to make a career. You are all such small time pieces of shit. Have fun thinking what you do actually matters because I'm well aware I've already made my mark. Oh and by the way, it's not helpful to ban someone then tell them to message you about the ban because if they aren't banned they can't contact you. You are all such morons it's a wonder you actually keep this site running between the verbal masturbation of how great you are and the shitting all over anyone else's stories. You people make me sick. RegretfullyCrimson (talk) 19:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Regretfullycrimson : What a nice ol' chap! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : I'm anxious to read your book. Link where I can buy it, so I can see the way a future New York Times bestselling author like yourself does it. --Mystreve (talk) 19:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : that is such an inspirational and well constructed comment -- [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 19:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for demonstrating your astounding maturity with this awe-inspiring message. You sure showed me. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, is THAT WHY you haven't been around? I thought it was because you've been busy writing stories about you BLOWING DAVID BOWIE on an airplane and House rape fanfics. Or bitching about Hannibal fandom. Now, now, before you start screaming about how creepy I am, remember this: during your last tantrum you mentioned how there was another site where you had hundreds of fans. I wanted to see this site, so I did some looking around. In about 10 minutes, I found a ton of stuff (including your real name, you should probably be more careful). :Hey, I found your book. http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00C37D5UA I'm very sorry that you suffered abuse during your childhood, but you know there's a difference between self-publishing and book and getting a book published, right? Anybody can write a book, anybody can throw it up on the internet. I don't see any publishing company here. I don't see anyone who judged your book on its merits and decided to invest in it. But it doesn't matter, because you're basking in the fame, status and meaning of being the 1,344,977th bestselling book in the Kindle store. :The big sign that you're immature isn't your swearing. It's that you keep coming back here when all this place does is make you angry. :--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) why the hell do you have to be such a fucker by deleting everybodys work why did you delete Jeff the Killer?Aquagirl28 (talk) 03:29, February 7, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't deleted, just moved to this Wiki: http://jtk.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_Wiki JtK's so awesome it got it's own Wiki, I guess. I'm Angry, Man! -React! Talk to me!- 03:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta Of The Month Nomination Hello. I keep nominating Pokémon Dark Green for creepypasta of the month. It is one of my favorites. It went through to voting one month and was disqualified for some reason. I started nominating it again for the months afterwards, but when I go back to the nominations page, it isn't there. Why does my nomination keep getting deleted? I am not the only one who wants this pasta to be creepypasta of the month. It deserves a chance. I nominated it again just now, and I'm hoping this time my nomination is not deleted. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 03:39, February 7, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: It is still being deleted. EVERY SINGLE TIME. I would like an explanation. Thank you. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 18:22, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Plagarism I have blocked this guy for plagarism for one month because he added OC to multiple pages that are not his... although, he did add OC to about 16 pages... so, should it be perma-block for being a chronic plagarist? Silverspots already gave him a warning on adding OC to pages that are not his. If it should be perma, you do the action. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, why did you delete my story, "Looking Into Insanity's Eyes"? I don't see ANY reaseon for it to be deleted! 03:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC)XXFleshadictMCXx (talk)xXFleshadictMCXx Why you removed Penguin With Red Eyes ? UksiHattu12 (talk) 07:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Spam Comments Everyone of their comments on Insane Asylum are spam: . I tried deleting them like this: Talk:Insane Asylum/@comment-AvatarKatara3-20140208072752?action=delete. But I can't, so you delete them. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat pls, I need to talk about something important. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, um I was thinking of making a creepy pasta but I dunno where to start. Could you give me some tips on how to make a good creepy pasta? Hey there Hey it's me again. Is it possible for me to become an admin like you? Im good at editing pastas but not at making them lol :) Any way I've made this account a few weeks ago but never really used it until now, but I have looked up to you and I would like to join you and the other admins. Now your probably going to say no, but could you at least consider it? I would really appreciate it if you did! Thanks in advance. And I know you deleted one of my pastas. I'm ok with that, I'm not one of those rangers that take a phyco at you for it. I can see why you deleted it. But I'll keep trying. I'll keep trying to make good pastas, and hopefully, one day I will. But you have to do your job, and I respect that. So could you consider the admin request and I hope you continue to do your job well. --SlenderMan246 (talk) 09:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMan246 Sorry bout the Holder category thing It slipped my mind even though I'm a 3 year Veteran. I wont do it again. Promise. -ShadowX52 aka Clockwork Demon Hello, LOLSKELETONS. Technically, this is about the purge/deletion of many pastas in this wikia, however, since this also has to do with some other things I'll leave a message here (hope you don't mind). First and foremost, and I speak on behalf of the community when I say this, the deletion of all these stories is completely and utterly ridiculous. Okay, I can cope with the deletion of spin-offs, but creepypastas like Happy Appy? What kind of rule this those pastas violate? They were excellent stories, and I'm appalled that they were done away with! As for the Jeff the Killer story: that didn't violate and rules either. Jeff himself isn't a spin off of anything, and although it's often love/hated by the creepypasta community as a whole, that's still considered a classic story! The tenacity of you and your fellow admins is starting to cause quite a bit of upset around here. We aren't going to stand for this any longer. And I highly advise that you stop going deletion-happy on perfectly good stories, because you very well might be destroying this wikia by doing so. Keep this up, and there's going to be nothing left to read! /me melon (talk) 23:15, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello LOLSKELLEONS. I guess you can say I am being over cautious about my story, so I;ll try and make it brief for you. I wrote a Slenderman creepypasta, it shouldn't be anywhere on the internet since I wrote it myself. I ask if it's alright to post them, because Slenderman stories are blacklisted. I Am Nihil (talk) 08:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC)I Am NihilI Am Nihil (talk) 08:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Do you need a screenshot? LOLSKELETONS, My entry "The Werewolf Killings" was indeed deleted. I can send you a screenshot if you like? SomeTastyPastaSomeCreepyPasta (talk) 15:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC)SomeTastyPastaSomeCreepyPasta Admin Yo, that's my fault. I checked it the other day and could have swore it said "admin-only" but it said quite the opposite. Noothgrush (talk) 23:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC)